


Eyes, Nose, Lips

by MoistMango



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, especially tagging Jon!!!!!!! yeesh, fluff (??) ish, idk lol, just the boys' thoughts regarding each other, not that it needs pointing out or anything because there isn't anything sexual in this lol, tagging is hard, the ages are unspecified but they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistMango/pseuds/MoistMango
Summary: Your eyes, nose, lips- Everything about you.





	Eyes, Nose, Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I just suddenly felt the need to listen to Taeyang’s Eyes, Nose, Lips again cus that nostalgia be hitting me out of nowhere all of a sudden and I had to write a DamiJon inspired fic by it lol 
> 
> But unlike the sad tone of the song this fic is more light hearted (???) because I can’t for the life of me write Good Quality Angst.
> 
> Obs! English isn't my first language so if there's any error pls kindly point it out to me so I can fix it! ;u;
> 
> Enjoy!

_Eyes,_

They’re blue, just like anyone else’s- Just like his brothers, just like their fathers'. 

Like his, if he’d inherited his father’s eyes instead of mother’s.

They’re blue, just like anyone else’s- 

But the twinkle in them- The apparent happiness and purity and lively gleam- It’s all Jon. The way they crease at the corners when Jon grins, the way they soften when Jon looks at _him_ , the way they shine when Jon tears up, whether it be from happiness or sadness. 

The way they show Jon’s every emotion and shine with transparent honesty, because Jon isn’t scared to show what he’s feeling, isn’t scared to bare himself to Damian and the world- His fears, his happiness. His anger and his sadness and his joy and his love for anything, anyone. Everything, everyone.

And for that, Damian thinks he is very brave.

It’s all Jon, and that makes his blue eyes otherworldly in Damian’s mind.

🌹

They’re green, color unlike any other he’s ever seen. 

Almost Kryptonite green, but the way they soften when he looks at his family, his friends, his pets and any other animal- Is warm and soft. Jon knows they’ll never hurt him the way any Kryptonite could. 

His gazes are intense and his glares can be cutting, but that’s alright, because Jon has learned to better control his invulnerability, so Damian can’t hurt him. And he dares to get closer. 

The way he looks at _him._

Damian’s hides his emotions behind curtains and barriers but when he looks at Jon, it is open and honest, and Jon finds himself getting lost in the forest that is Damian’s eyes. 

When he gets close enough to count Damian’s long and pretty lashes, he discovers gold speckling the green and wonders how someone can be this beautiful.

Damian is more human than him but his eyes makes Jon think that he is the otherworldly and glorious one.

* * *

_Nose,_

His nose bridge is straight, and the tip of it a little turned up- like how Damian imagines a dainty fairy’s to be. 

It is.. Endearing, the way it turns red when it’s cold outside, the flush spreading from his nose to his cheeks and he is blushing rosy pink. The way it scrunches up when Jon is displeased or embarrassed.

The way it presses against Damian’s neck as Jon clings to his shoulders with laughter shaking his own, the tip of the nose a little cold but very much welcomed because it is so familiar at this point. 

The way it bumps against Damian’s own when they share their first kiss, and the way it continues to do so after their second and third and fourth- And the endless other kisses they share. 

Damian suspects Jon does it on purpose just to get a wry smile out of him. 

He hopes Jon continues to bump noses with his for the rest of their lives.

🌹

It scrunches up at the bridge when he scowls, or when he’s laughing because an excited puppy is slobbering all over him. 

Tiny, barely visible freckles speckles them and paints constellations over his tanned skin that Jon wants to count and press kisses to.

Sometimes, they turn even more red than Jon’s and get just as cold, despite the older boy’s protests. Jon just laughs and rubs his own against Damian’s in an Eskimo Kiss. 

And Damian- he just lets him because he can’t say no to Jon so obviously, Jon’s going to use that to his advantage and get as many cutesy nose rubbing as he can get.

The way it brushes over Jon’s neck and causes shivers to run down his spine as Damian presses kisses to his sensitive skin, the way it slots perfectly in between Jon’s neck and shoulder when they hug and the way it noses at Jon’s hair when the older boy nuzzles him.

Damian’s nose bridge is a little hooked, Roman like- If Jon remembers right from what he’s read. 

It’s strong and tall. 

Elegant, like the rest of him.

* * *

_Lips,_

They’re plump, soft. 

Sweet and tainted red and purple because of all the berries he likes to eat, and they’re almost always seen with the most adorable smile tugging at the corners and showing off his pearly whites.

The way they frown and scowl and purse is a little amusing and a little concerning, even if Jon is being playful.

The way the corners of his lips are turned down or completely neutral, no outward sign of any emotion to them is downright terrifying because if Damian could have it his way, Jon would always be happy and smiling. Or at least never have to hide himself behind a blank mask because the emotions he’s feeling are just too strong he doesn’t even know how to handle them.

The way he grins is all sunshine and the way he bites his bottom lip is sweet and innocent because Jon doesn’t intentionally try to be seductive- He will always be desirable to Damian without having to try. 

His bottom lip yields like marshmallows and tastes of nectar.

The way they taste on Damian’s tongue and the way they gasp his name makes him soar higher than anything else in the world.

🌹

They’re full and wide and tastes of earthy teas he likes to drink, sweetened with honey or agave syrup.

The scowls or frowns aren’t unusual on Damian’s lips but lately, he’s been seen smiling more and more, apparently. What used to be an uncommon sight, only reserved for Titus and Alfred the Cat before- and, occasionally, Alfred the human- has started to appear more frequently when Jon is beside him.

He used to smirk a lot, when they’d first gone out on missions together. Now, his lips are quirked up in a soft smile more often than not. 

Jon doesn’t know it’s specifically for him, until someone points it out and a warm feeling of being the cause for that almost has him combusting from the inside. It’s a more preferable feeling than to actually setting off his Solar Flare.

Jon makes it a goal to draw these rare smiles out so the rest of the world can get a glimpse of the sunshine that is Damian’s smile, too.

The way they fits his own like two puzzle pieces, the way they quirk and canine-like teeth peeks out has Jon weak in the knees and the way they stretch out in a smile fills Jon with happiness and energy more than the rays of any sun or star ever could.

His cupid bow tastes of honey and mint and his lips are softer than pillows. 

And when he draws _Hayati_ out of Damian’s lips with his own, Jon knows it rings true for him about the older boy too.

* * *

_Eyes, Nose, Lips,_

Together, they all paint up Jonathan Samuel Kent’s face.

The way his eyes brightens and his nose scrunches up when his lips lets out bell-like giggles. 

Together, they all paint up Damian Al Ghul-Wayne’s face.

The way his eyes soften and the wrinkles between them, on his nose bridge, smooths out and his lips quirks up in amusement.

The way Jon says Damian’s name with his kiss swollen lips, the way Damian looks at Jon with stars in his eyes, the way they smell like each other- Like sunshine and rain. 

Like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I would die for Jon aha ahha hahahah a
> 
> He's just,,, so cute :((( and I especially love how Jorge Jimenez draw him!! (and Damian. Basically all of his work lol)
> 
> If anyone know of any omega and/or bottom Jon (with aged up damijon) or like, Jon being adorable in general pls link it to me cus I am in Desperate Need! ;A;
> 
> Also!! Hayati means "my life"- according to google at least lol BUT I did get my friend to confirm it!! (Plus, I live in Sweden, specifically in a town with lots of immigrants (I'm an immigrant myself lol) and I went to a middle school where 70% of the kids there were from the middle east so I picked up a thing or two)  
> It's always tricky to write in another language that you know almost next to nothing about, though, even if you're sure about certain words. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 🌹💖
> 
> I couldn't get the handle @MoistMango on twitter so I had to settle for [@MoistestMango](https://twitter.com/MoistestMango) cus I'm the Moistiest so come talk with me there if u wanna! ^^


End file.
